


Blood

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [6]
Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Cuddles, Host has a real name and it's Quill, Love, M/M, Malik is an Anti-based oc, gay shit, they're snuggly i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: They bleed a lot together.
Relationships: The Host/Malik | Malfunction
Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161206
Kudos: 1





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Almost the final part of the Valentine's Day gift !! These were a lot of fun to do

They bleed a lot, together. That’s a funny little thing isn’t it, they’ve always been like this, they’ve always done this, as long as they’ve been together. It’s always been like that. 

Quill hums, dragging his hand through Mal’s messy hair, the knots catching on his fingers and disappearing all at once as Quill narrates them away quietly, leaving Mal to keep sleeping, the gentle smile on his face and Quill felt like he was gonna melt. 

It was warm, and safe, and god were they bloody. A mess, and it was home. 

Their little messy home, with their bloodstained sheets and skin, bright crimson drowning down to a dusty brown that stains, and it’s their little home, their little bloodstained sanctuary they have together. 

It’s safe, it’s dirty, and they’re home. 

Mal sleeps on, and Quill smiles, and leans over to press his lips to Mal’s forehead so carefully, scratching along Mal’s scalp, getting a wonderful little purr from him, and Quill relaxes into the bloody pillowcase, ignoring the itch from the night, and slips off again, once again to sleep, warm and safe with Mal in his arms, as they always had been. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii I'm gay still 
> 
> Diieanywhereelse is my tumblr !


End file.
